Blaze the Cat (Canon, Game Canon)/Maverick Zero X
|-|Blaze the Cat= |-|Burning Blaze= Summary Blaze the Cat is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She is an anthropomorphic cat and a princess hailing from an alternate dimension, where she is both the regent of her world and the appointed guardian of the Sol Emeralds, a role similar to that of Sonic and Knuckles combined. She is gifted with the power of pyrokinesis, which lets her create and manipulate fire in any way she pleases. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A to 4-A | 2-C '''to '''2-B Name: Blaze the Cat Origin: Sonic Rush Gender: Female Age: 14 - Twenties Classification: Anthropomorphic cat, Guardian of the Sol Emeralds, Heroic Princess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Durability, Speed, Agility, Acrobatics, Leaping capabilities, Maneuverability, Balance, Dexterity, Coordination, Endurance, Stamina, Flexibility, Reflexes, Pyrokinesis, Levitation, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense the energy of the Sol Emeralds, and dimensional disturbances), Aura, Spin Attack, Homing Attack, Spin Dash, Teleportation, Can generate tornadoes, Lava Generation (Via Lava Bomb), Speed Augmentation (With Speed Shoes), Forcefield Creation (Of Energy, Fire, Electricity, and Water varieties via Shield Monitors), Invulnerability (With Invincibility Monitors), Transmutation (With Ring Time), Shapeshifting (With Color Powers), Laser Mimicry and Selective Intangibility (With Cyan Laser), Burrowing (With Yellow Drill), Gravity Manipulation, Levitation, and Transmutation (With Indigo Asteroid), Chaos Energy Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Time Travel, Dimensional BFR, Sealing, Transformation (Can become Burning Blaze by harnessing energy from the Sol Emerald) | All previous abilities to an unfathomably greater extent, True Flight, Invulnerability, Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation and Existence Erasure Attack Potency: Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level (Fought Adventure Sonic to a stalemate. Fought with Iblis alongside Silver) | Multi-Universe level to Multiverse level (Destroyed the Egg Salamander and Egg Wizard alongside Super Sonic) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Equal to Sonic) | Infinite Lifting Strength: Class K | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Large Planet Class to Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Universal '''to '''Multiversal Durability: Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level (Tanked Adventure Sonic's Boost head on. Took hits from Iblis) | Multi-Universe level '''to '''Multiverse level Stamina: Very high | Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with abilities and attacks. | Multi-Universal to Multiversal Standard Equipment: The Sol Emeralds, Chaos Emeralds, Item Boxes, Wisps Intelligence: '''Blaze is an incredibly skilled combatant, utilizing a fighting style that focuses on graceful and delicate movements, similar to ballet moves, in conjunction with her pyrokinetic abilities, to strike precise and hard blows at her opponents. Was able to go toe to toe with and stalemate Sonic the Hedgehog. In addition, Blaze possesses extensive knowledge on the various aspects of her world, and can quickly adapt to foreign environments. '''Weaknesses: Was initially stubborn, introverted, and hotheaded but eventually overcame such flaws. Suffers from Acrophobia, but can ignore this in combat situations. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Pyrokinesis: 'Blaze was born with pyrokinesis, the ability to create and control fire in any way she desires. Blaze possesses mastery over her abilities, being able to handle her flames delicately enough to create small embers in the palm of her hands or defrost frozen creatures without harming them. Her control over fire is not limited to her own flames, but also those in the environment, allowing her to bend foreign flames to her will. For unexplained reasons, Blaze's flames are capable of maintaining form while completely submerged in water, indicating that conventional water cannot douse her fire. ** '''Fire Boost: '''Blaze envelops herself in a large fireball and launches herself forward at increased speeds, plowing through and across any obstacles in her path. ** '''Axel Jump: ' Blaze jumps into the air and performs a horizontal spin upon her axis at high speeds into her opponent. During the spin, Blaze ignites fire around her with her pyrokinesis and envelopes herself in the flames, increasing the move's attack power and turning herself into a mini-tornado of fire. This attack allows Blaze to damage and bounce off of any enemy that she makes contact with. ** '''Burst Dash: '''Blaze crouches down and starts charging fire at her feet using her pyrokinesis to build up speed and momentum. Once charged, Blaze will release the charge and dashes forward at high speed while executing a fire-enveloped top spin, thus turning her into a destructive mini-tornado of fire. ** '''Axel Tornado: '''While in midair, Blaze unleashes a burst of fire under her feet while twirling around horizontally, allowing her to rocket herself higher into the air and reach higher altitudes at great speeds. ** '''Burst Hover: '''While in midair, Blaze ignites a continuous stream of fire under her feet. The updraft created from this allows Blaze to slow her descent through midair and hover around. ** '''Fire Claw: '''Blaze launches herself forward with a small burst of flames and homes in on a nearby enemy to attack, tagging them with a fire-infused slash with perfect aim. ** '''Spinning Claw: '''Blaze spins around in a manner similar to a ballet spin cycle, where she balances on the lateral arch of her right foot while crossing her left leg over her right leg, slightly lifting her left foot and extending her arms away from her body. While spinning, Blaze emits a wide ring of flames that damages anything it touches, which also being able to move in any direction she pleases. ** '''Jump Step: '''While in midair, Blaze releases a burst of flames that propels her forward at incredible speed, granting her limited horizontal flight. ** '''Fire Whirl: '''Blaze launches a cyclonic vortex of fire directly forward, damaging enemies who make contact. ** '''Lava Bomb: '''Blaze materializes an orb of lava. Upon making contact with an enemy, it will deal massive damage. * '''Spin Attack: While moving at high speeds Blaze curls tightly into a ball and rams enemies as a concussive force or cutting disk. * Spin Jump: Blaze leaps into the air and proceeds to perform a Spin Attack. * Dash: Blaze envelops herself in an orange-yellow aura and blasts forward at blistering speeds, plowing through and across any obstacles. Color Powers: Bluewisp.png|Cyan Wisp Yellowwisp.png|Yellow Wisp File:Indigo_Wisp_Artwork.jpg|Indigo Wisp * Cyan Laser: '''Using the power of a Cyan Wisp, Blaze transforms into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, she gains the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing her to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser, she can bounce off them as if they were reflective surfaces. * '''Yellow Drill: '''Using the power of a Yellow Wisp, Blaze turns into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, Blaze can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkably fast speeds. This can also be applied in underwater environments, allowing Blaze to move as a living torpedo. * '''Indigo Asteroid: Using the power of an Indigo Wisp, Blaze turns into an orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling her middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, Blaze essentially becomes a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. She is as such capable of creating a powerful gravitational pull around herself, strong enough yank surrounding objects and enemies into herself, subsequently transmuting the captured matter into life-less material for her ring system. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. The Indigo Asteroid also grants Blaze the ability to levitate through midair. Burning Blaze: * Fire Blast: '''Burning Blaze launches a massively powerful ball of fire from her palms with enough force to send the likes of the Egg Salamander flying. * '''Burning Fire Boost: '''Burning Blaze releases a fiery burst of pink energy from her waist down that launches her in different directions at high speeds. Alternatively, Blaze coats herself in a fiery aura and rockets into enemies at high speeds, with enough force to tear apart enemies as durable as the Egg Salamander. '''Key: Adventure and Modern Blaze | Burning Blaze Gallery File:Blaze-the-Cat-Character-Sketches.png|Concept Art File:402334-rush_blaze_ok.png|Sonic Rush series File:Blaze06.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) File:Sonic-Free-Riders-Blaze-artwork.png|Sonic Riders series File:TSR Blaze.png|Team Sonic Racing File:Wallpaper 151 blaze 10 pc.png|Sonic Channel Artwork File:Blaze 6.png|2007/2008 Olympic Games File:Blaze serious.png|2012 Olympic Games Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Maverick Zero X